Eternity
by Des01
Summary: Gloom lived a normakl life in a city, doing norrmal things a person would do, that is until she was kidnapped. Frightened, she woke up in a room, in a castle. She meets the owners of the castle and finds that they are all vampires, but also that the one who kidnapped her is her eternal love, prepared to leave her eternal love named shadow, and go back to her old life, Shadow change
1. Chapter 1

I was working at my small desk behind the front doors of an office building in the big apple, transferring calls and sorting files on the computer in front of me. It was just an average day including where the new mail guy walked in and stared at me, which I found really creepy. I mean he would come in with a mail cart, stare at me as he walked past me towards the elevator, come back with no mail in his cart, sit down at one of the small tables near the vending machines in front of one of the clear large glass windows by the front doors, and stars at me while he ate, although the food he ate must have been rather disgusting, seeing as though when he'd look away from me for a moment he couldn't keep a straight face on but more rather than one of pure disgust. When ever we'd make eye contact I'd look away quickly, or I'd stare until the point I had to look away, or I'd just lip sync the word "what?" To him but he'd just keep staring. It had been going on 5 days for now including today and when I get home tonight, I'm going to make a report about him, sure my boss would probably just say its a crush or something, but better safe than sorry if you ask me, I mean as far as I kew he could be a serial killer or something. It was finally 8 o'clock and dark out which meant my shift was over. I pulled my light blue trench coat over my small pink sweater and pulled the brown belt around and tightened it up. I walked outside with my headphones on while listening to the song call me maybe, when I'd gotten about three blocks far when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. My first instinct was to scream, but I didn't seeing as how immediately a cloth or rag was put to my mouth while I heard an unknown and angelic (I hate to admit it) voice whispered in my ear,

"Sleep my silver moon" as I slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in an unknown room in clothing I definitely didn't put on. The bed I lay on had brown wooden headboard with a lack blanket and white sheets. There was also a matching dresser and table with a mirror on it directly in front of the bed There were two windows one above the headboard and another to the left of the bed, except these weren't open and close windows more like holes in the walls windows, but they had glass placed inside them. The only light in the room came from the moonlight through the window and a small glow coming from the hallway outside of the door to the right side of the room. I had also noticed that the walls were made of silver bricks that looked like they were made from a castle. I got up out of the bed and walked out of the door where there were candles in candle holders lined up against the walls. I walked slowly to the right of my door, hoping to find someone, I called out a loud

"Hello?!" It was then that I saw an middle age woman in a red poofy dress, who had purple streaks in her hair. She began walking towards me ass I tried asking questions.

"Hello ma'am Ummm could you tell me where I am, or how I got here" and with that she grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hall towards the stairs where she pulled me along saying.

" Don't worry child all will be answered soon enough" Once we were down the stairs she pulled me into the doorway of what looked to be a dining room, with a chandelier that held candles that lit up the table in the room. Sitting at the end of that table was a young man with black hair along with black and white clothing. He had on black skinny jeans, a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, and a black cape, and yet he looked strangely familiar to me. He stood up and spoke with a familliar angelic voice.

"Thank you aunt Willow", and with that the woman left us alone, as he shifted his black eyes toward me.

"Please, come sit I have much talking to do" he said gesturing to the seat at the other end of the table.

"Yeah which I hope includes a lot of explaining " I said sitting down.

"Of course, we'll you are probably wondering where you are how you got here"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Gloom you are on the cost of Ireland in an old castle, and I took you"

"Me, b- but why?"

"Well to be honest, you are my eternal love"

"Your what?"

"My eternal love, you see I am a vampire and we each have an eternal love, who is our mate for the rest of time" and with that I started looking at the guy like he was crazy.

"Look I'll be honest you sound quite insane, and if were forever love, or whatever you call it, how come I didn't know sooner?"

"When I found out who you were, we were both quite young, you being 15 and I 17"

"Like I'm seriously going to believe that, I've never even spoken to you, although you look very familliar..."

"I was the mail carrier at the building you worked in"

"Wha- Why would you do this your insane!" I said as I scrambled to me feet prepared to make a run for it, but he was already holding my arm to stop me.

"Wait I can proove it!"

"How?!" He opened his mouth but all I saw were sparkling white teeth.

"That's not proof, that's just-" but I stoped when I saw his fangs pop out a simply eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"Now do you believe me?" I nodded my head slowly as he let go of my arm, and with that I took off running out into the hallway where I spotted double wooden doors at the end and I knew must've been the way out. I kept running while I hear the wire do running after me calling my name. I made it outside where it was still dark with a crescent moon, and a small end of the ocean was at the bottom of a hill with small rocks scattered across the ground. I knew swimming anywhere wash't an option right now so when I turned the other direction and saw forest I ran inside it with him still calling my name at one point I turned around and saw that he wasn't there so I stopped and cached my breath, as I began to turn around and walk he was right there in front of me.

"You can't escape me my silver moon" and the next thing I knew everything went black

I fumbled in my sleep from voices around me


	3. Chapter 3

waking_up/set?id=99016641

(This is the outfit she's been wearing)

"Shadow, you mustn't rush these things"

"I know aunt Willow, but the sooner I told her, the sooner we can be together"

"She still has a choice Shadow"

"Yes, I know but she will always love me for the rest of time anyways, even if she tries to run from it"

"Indeed grandson, but still life in the darkness and shadows isn't for everyone she may just want a normal life"

"Yeah but, I can always change her mind" I then felt a smooth and warm back of the hand stroking my cheek and I purred in.

"Hold on I think she's waking up" I then flustered my eyes open to see three pairs looking down on me. One was black, another purple, and the last with dark green, and then it came back to me, so I tried not to panic, maybe if I'm nice they'll let me go.

"Good morning dear" the oldest one with dark green eyes greeted me nicely

"Good morning ma'am" I said as I sat up rubbing my eyes

"Sorry about my grandson dear, I'm sure hr took you by surprise" she said giving me a warm smile.

"Well yeaaaahhhh he did" I said looking down and chuckling nervously.

"We'll no need to be afraid my name is Grandma Hidden, that's Auntie Willow" she pointed to the same middle age woman as before with the purple eyes

"And my Grandson, Shadow" She pointed at the mail guy from before was smiling at me with black eyes.

"Come now we made breakfast, we'll um human breakfast." I rose out of bed in the same clothes as before, and took in the appearance of the room, which was the same as before only now sunshine came through, I also noticed in the hallway there was sunlight to and it came from above by more holes with clear glass window placed in between, I realized that any light came from the sun and not electricity so whenever it was dark inside it would be dark in here. We made it to the dining room where there was a large blueberry muffin with a glass of orange juice next to it. We all sat down when Hidden started to speak

"No where do I begin...

**So tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
